leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ahri-chan/An idea for an immersive profile
Hello again, people! Ahri-chan here with another blog tackling about a small idea that frequents my mind. Here's a very small introduction. I love roleplaying, and I am a very imaginative person that would love to know peoples' OC (own character) on the internet simply because on the internet you can become anything/everything you want: like a dazzling young noble in a high horse with telekinetic powers. Now, I know for a fact that there's just a lot of people on the internet who has their own personas and express them in either printed/drawn output. What am I exactly going on about? Since Riot has halted using "summoners" in lore and probably in everything, some people started to ask other people and themselves where did it go. Some people didn't care about it, and some adapted by using their internet personas. Now this is where my idea comes in. I honestly think that the player's profile need to have some sort of refurbishments, and since I am one of those people who don't simply run out of ideas, thoughts and mind pictures - let's add some little bit of flavor now. Let's picture the players' profile that doesn't only display their match history, most played champions, top three champions and the like. Let's picture player profiles that lets the players choose what city state they were or are from, what city state they fight for and write about their League persona: say for an example I'm a Demacian noble that fights for Demacia because I want peace in all of Runeterra. Other than that, players are given to select three champions to be listed as friends, allies and rivals. How would the system work? * The system will work for ALL players on all servers, including new players. * The hypothetical new profile will have two main tabs. One of which is your usual profile which shows your runes, masteries, match history and the like. The first half (leftmost part) of other tab WILL display your "information" - the city state you have chosen and your "bio", which consist of basically what you have written. And then on the other half of the tab displays who you've chosen as friends, allies and rivals. They aren't displayed with their champion portraits. They are to be displayed using their loading screens. If you have a skin equipped on a champion, the new profile will use the loading screen of that skin. * Unrelated, but this will be nice: you will now be able to select skins on the champions menu of your profile. * You can change most of your info for free. You won't have to spend Riot Points. Now let's get to the lore part. * If in case you are a new player, right after choosing your summoner name: you are opted to select one from the major city-states of Runeterra and that will be the "city state you are currently fighting for". If you do not like siding, then there's always the neutral option. * If you're already an existing player after the system has been fully rolled out (hypothetically! >_>), the next time you visit your summoner profile then you are opt to choose one of the city-states. * If you don't like adding your own OC, you are free to write anything at your disposal - as long as you do not input offensive stuff. These features look fun and interesting, right? As much as we are free to make our own lore - I'm brainstorming grounds for champions. Perhaps a mastery level requirement. What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments! Good day, this is Ahri-chan again signing off. :Edit - made an elaboration on how will the system work, so hopefully that will clear some questions. Category:Blog posts